This invention relates to a bale carrier of elongated character for three-point hitch mounting on a tractor so as to extend transversely to the direction of travel by the tractor, and more particularly relates to a bale carrier of the aforenoted type having a unique frame and relationship of elements for carrying more than one bale.
The baling of hay into large cylindrical bales weighing as much as about 1500 pounds or even possibly more has become widespread; and the use of tractormounted devices to lift and move these bales is known. However, the tractor-mounted devices as heretofore available have in most instances been designed for the pickup and movement of a single bale, which is a waste of the power and capability of the tractors of large size so frequently used nowadays. In those few known instances where attempts have been made to form a tractor-mounted device capable of picking up and moving more than one bale, the features of the resulting device have been quite different from those of this invention; and it is opined that amongst other things they have inadequate provision for the stresses and strains that are encountered as the bales are picked up and moved.
A primary feature of this invention is that of the special arrangement of frame elements to distribute the stresses and strains caused by the weight of handling more than one of these huge bales.
An especially advantageous feature of the invention is that of the adaptation of the tooth members of the bale carrier for travel next to the ground during bale pickup operations even when the ground may vary somewhat in its level at a resting bale site.
Other advantages and benefits of the invention and the relationships taught herein will become evident as this description proceeds.